


All He Ever Wanted

by izuku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina - Freeform, M/M, bluh this is gonna be gross I apologize in advance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izuku/pseuds/izuku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Hinata Shouyou ever wanted was love, to be loved, to feel love for someone. He was desperate, clawing at straws and crying silently when there was nobody around.</p><p>And then came Kageyama Tobio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All He Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> there's no pov this chapter, but that'll probably change/switch around later, just fyi. ok this is garbage but here u go.

Hinata Shouyou wanted to feel love,  _damn_ he wanted to.

 

He just didn't.

 

He knew he could, he knew he wanted to, he just didn't know where to find it. He sought desperately for anyone who would provide him with even a taste of that sweet feeling, but none came. Sometimes, Hinata cried and cried, sobbed until his voice was hoarse and eyes were redder than Rudolph's nose. But still, no love found him, nor he it. Eventually, Hinata Shouyou gave up on trying. He didn't expect love to come for him, not in anyone. Especially not in the form of a pompous, black hair and blue-eyed,  _king_.

 

Well, king of the court, that is. 

 

In the beginning, Hinata Shouyou hated Kageyama Tobio with every fiber of his (admittedly small) being. However, biting glares soon turned soft at the edges, grimaces turning to smiles, threats and insults turning to welcomes and, well, insults, but in a loving way. Wait-loving? No, that can't be right.

 

Hinata Shouyou desperately denied that those dumb butterflies that appeared when Kageyama were something resembling love, no, it had to be hatred of some sort. Obviously. There was no way that someone like Hinata could love someone like Kageyama. No, he didn't blush when the taller of the two gave him  _that look_  when he smacked down the finishing spike of a match, that was his face getting red from overexertion. His stomach certainly did  _not_ flip around when Kageyama offered to help him home on the day he hurt his ankle, that was exhaustion and pain doing that. Hinata Shouyou vehemently squelched the tightness in his chest that came around when Kageyama Tobio gave him that  _little smile_ , the one he gave to Hinata and nobody else.

 

Ah, fuck it. Hinata Shouyou knew he was screwed, and he had absolutely no idea what to do about it.

 

Sometimes, the ginger boy wondered if it was worse this way, loving someone so,  _so_  much, but them being unable to see it, rather than not feeling the bond at all.

 

After thinking about it for a long time, he concluded that the answer was yes.

**Author's Note:**

> yooooooo this is so short but I'm writing a second chapter as we speak so it's k


End file.
